First Encounters
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Yumeí's first Gundalian Invaders story. She meets her first Gundalian other than Ren face-to-face and battles with him, each wagering some measure of their freedom.
1. Receiving Directive

**Alright! In accordance to the final notes in Ashflight1699's story, _So, what happened?_, I am writing the story in which Yumeí Kazami and Jesse Glenn first meet.**

**This is my first and ONLY disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, only own the plot and the OC's.**

* * *

In the Gundalian hidden interspace bunker, Jesse stood over the computer table, receiving a daily briefing from Ren. The others had already left for the day, but Jesse had been told to remain and have special instructions relayed.

"You're the last unknown team member we have," Ren was saying. "I don't want you being discovered before the time I have planned. Be cautious while getting more battlers today."

"Understood," Jesse said, not looking up from his book.

Ren's image vanished from the screen, and Jesse turned to leave. Plitheon fluttered up into Jesse's face.

"So, we're getting more human children today? Make sure they're strong or I'm gonna be bored."

"I can give no guarantees, Plitheon," Jesse responded, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Few could stand our combined might on the field of battle."

"l guess I can't argue with that," Plitheon conceded.

* * *

**Okay, my pattern of very short first chapters continues. But I digress:**

**REVEIW THIS PLEASE!**


	2. Running into new people

**Chapter dos! Yumeí's POV, and she is running around BI on a request. This is (drumroll please) _the run in!_**

* * *

Yumeí ran past a crowd of BI battlers, skidding around a corner.

_I am not gonna be late!_ she thought. _I'm gonna be early and prove all them all wrong!_

Rounding another corner, Yumeí suddenly found herself on a direct collision course with a boy in a long green coat. She didn't have any time to do anything but cry out. The boy whipped around and said "Wha-?" before Yumeí slammed into him, head-on.

The two of them both landed on there backs, Yumeí's momentum throwing her into a flip over her unfortunate crash victim.

Groaning, Yumeí sat up.

" 's gonna leave a mark," she moaned. Surveying the damage, she saw the boy she'd run into struggle to sit up. "_OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY_! Are you hurt?"

Letting out a small groan, Jesse pulled himself into a sitting position, and place a hand on his arm. Wincing, he said: "I may be bruised, but nothing beyond that."

"I really _am_ sorry," Yumeí apologized again. "I seem to be doing that a lot. Running into people, I mean. I actually did the same thing to Ren when I first met him."

Jesse considered this statement as he rose to his feet. Yumeí followed his example promptly.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

Jesse's face was calmly blank, not betraying his thoughts.

_Do I lie or tell her the truth? She knows Ren, and may know of my status in the "Neathian infiltration"._

_ I must have more information,_ he decided.

"I believe I am entitled to yours first."

Yumeí nodded before happily announcing: "I'm Yumeí Kazami!"

Jesse considered this before he remembered that Kazami was the surname of the Venus brawler in the Battle Brawler's group: Shun Kazami.

Yumeí watched him for a few seconds before asking impatiently: "Are you gonna tell me your name?"

"Jesse," he told her, telling himself that it was alright if she only knew his first name. There were hundreds of people name Jesse.

Suddenly, Yumeí's bakugan, Darkus Haloid, flew up to Yumeí's eye level.

"I thought we were going to get that data. Not that I really mind if we don't-"

"Ugh!" Yumeí cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I _hate_ the way those guys are always telling me to do this, or fetch that! What am I? Some kind of messenger chick?"

Remembering that Jesse was there, Yumeí turned around to explain.

"Ren needs some data to complete the new battlefield, and asked me to help him out by getting it. I was running to get it done faster, so I could have some time to brawl."

Jesse nodded, as if in approval.

"An ancient proverb reads: Those of fleet foot save sand in the hourglass."

Yumeí suddenly seemed to have an epiphany, because she blurted out: "Hey, you're a brawler, right? You wanna battle? I have some time before I need to get back to Ren."

"All the battlefields are occupied," Jesse said, looking at the monitor. "There is no stage for us to perform upon."

"Hey, no _problemo_!" Yumeí replied cheerfully. She turned her Baku-meter on. "Hey, Marucho?" she asked. "Can you open that warp thingy to our arena?"

The yellow round portal appeared in front of them. Grabbing Jesse's sleeve, Yumeí lead him through the portal.

* * *

**I probably could've made this shorter, but I was in _the zone_ when writing this. And would y'all please review this for me? I NEED THE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Revelation

**Tres! Just a little heads up, this is gonna be short.**

**Yumeí: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SHORT CHAPTERS?!**

**Me: This would be way too long if I put the brawl in here! End of conversation!**

* * *

The portal led to an empty battlefield. Jesse looked around to clarify that they were indeed alone before asking the question he's been itching to ask since he'd met this strange human.

"What is it that you know about Ren Krawler?"

"Well," Yumeí answered, turning to face him. "He built BI with Marucho , he's gundalian, and he told us about the Neahian moles-which is a bunch of baloney."

"Really." Jesse said in a faintly sarcastic tone to disguise his shock.

"Yeah," she replied with no hesitation. "I've seen real Neathians before. All the guys Ren keeps having the brawlers hunt down are all Gundalian, just like him. He's trying to get the brawlers to the gundalian side in the war."

Jesse shook his head to give the appearance of disbelief, again hiding shock and fear.

"A strong accusation with little relevant evidence."

"Oh come on, Jesse Glenn," Yumeí burst out. "You know I'm right."

Jesse felt another blow of shock. Studying Yumeí warily, he said slowly: "I never gave you my surname..."

Yumeí winked.

"My point exactly. Anyway, can we quit stalling and get to the brawling?"

"If that is what you wish," Jesse replied, bending at the waist slightly in a small bow. "I assume you know the consequence of losing?"

"Obviously," Yumeí shot back. "But if I'm obligated to do something if I lose, then you need to do the same. I'll think of something during the match."

They briefly gripped hands in a quick handshake to seal the deal.

* * *

**Yay! More done! Until I have the next chapter updated, please review!**


	4. Brawling for Freedom

**Chapter Four! **

**Yumeí:The brawl!**

* * *

"Ladies first," Jesse called to Yumeí, appearing gentlemanly and polite.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Yumeí called back, imitating the tactic. "You're the guest. I must be a good hostess."

"Very well." Jesse pulled a card out of his book before calling: "Gate Card, Set!" and throwing to the center of the battlefield.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Plitheon!"

"What's with the Drama?" Yumeí asked. "Is that really necessary? Well, whatever."

"Ready Hal?" she asked, looking down at her partner nestled in her hand.

"I was born ready," came the reply. "After all, this my be one of the last times we fight together."

"Alright. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Haloid Stand!"

"A darkus beast then?" Jesse mused. "I will admit I was not expecting such a thing."

"I'm anything but predictable," Yumeí responded. "Ability activate! Black Poison!"

Haloid-a giant, black, winged snake with arms-bit his forearm before soaring across the field and latching another bite onto Plitheon.

_No effect to the G-power levels. Field 900g's to 1000g's._

"That was pointless," Plitheon scoffed.

"Beware Plitheon," Jesse warned. "I sense a trap."

"Very good," Yumeí said calmly, arms crossed and nodding her head. "You found my fail-safe. See if you can figure out what it does before it takes effect."

"Bold words," Jesse replied, selecting a card from his book. "You do not seem to know whom it is you are up against, Yumeí."

"The same could be said for you, Jesse."

"Enough talking," Plitheon snapped. "Jesse, let's do some damage!"

"Of course," Jesse answered mildly. "The curtain has yet to fall, the stage has been set, and the actors take their places for the nearing climax of Act 1! Ability activate! Metal Verde!"

"Good!" Plitheon called as his body began to argument itself. "Time to tear you apart!"

_Plitheon:+300g's. Field:1200g to 1000g_

Yumeí smiled expectantly. Right on cue, the bite marks on both Plitheon and Haliod began to glow poisonously purple.

"One down, four to go," Yumeí muttered to herself. "Soon to be two down and three to go. Ability activate! Doom Blade!"

Haloid conjured a sword, but even as he did so, the bite marks began to glow even brighter.

_Haloid:+300g's. Field:1200g to 1300g_

_I don't like the look of that bite_, Jesse thought. _Something's afoot_. "Gate card open! Cyclone Centre!"

_Plitheon:+300g's. Haloid:-300g's. Field: 1500g to 1000g_

"Okay," Yumeí murmured. "So the gate card cancels all g-power boosts except for ventus, and transfers the lost power to them. Hmmm...How to counter this?"

"The curtain falls on the first act!" Jesse proclaimed loudly. Plitheon prepared himself to attack.

"Not so fast!" Yumeí burst out. "Consecutive Abilities Activate! Darkus Converter!"

_Gate Card effect altered. Plitheon:-600g's. Haloid:+300g's. Field: 900g to 1300g_

"Obsidian Cliff!"

_Haloid:+50g's. Field: 900g to 1350g_

Suddenly the bites began to glow even brighter than before. Both Plitheon and Haloid fell to the ground in pain.

"Argh!" Plitheon choked out. "What's...happening?" Plitheon immediately glowed green and returned to his ball form.

_Jesse Life Gauge: 50%_

"No matter how many time we do this," Haloid groaned. "it still hurts like the first time." He also returned to his ball form.

Yumeí reached out her hand and caught her partner with a quick "Sorry buddy."

Turning to Jesse, she suddenly exploded.

"I bet you just had no clue what happened! Too fast, right!"

"I believe I know the basic effect," was Jesse's slightly cold reply. "What I fail to understand was the ability that felled Plitheon."

"Oh that one!" Yumeí laughed. "That's Black Poison, one of my personal favorites. It's timed, so that the effect won't trigger until five cards have been activated. Once active, G-powers are compared, and the weaker bakugan loses the round. Simple enough concept."

"I see," Jesse conceded. "An effective strategy."

"Stop flirting Jesse!" Plitheon burst. "We have to teach her a lesson!"

Yes," Jesse agreed. "We must prove our might. But I must protest to your first comment."

"'Prove your might'?" Yumeí repeated incredulously. "You're a great battler, but you are hopelessly outclassed. I'm the best brawler in the worlds, right under my big sister, Tabitha. And she's the Sibylline."

_Then I must battle at my peak proficiency to to any real damage,_ Jesse thought.

"Let's get to round 2 already," Yumeí called impatiently. She set her gate card before letting Haloid loose on the field.

"The curtain rises to reveal a stage set for the second act!" Jesse declared dramatically.

"Plitheon," he added, looking at his partner. "No mercy."

"Easy."

Plitheon joined Haliod on the battlefield, and-of course-began his tough talk.

"I let you off easy last time. Now, I will utterly destroy you!"

"I doubt it," was Haloid's cool reply. "I could count the times Yumeí and I have lost on one hand. That overconfidence of yours will be the undoing of both of you."

"Haloid," Yumeí chastised. "don't deflate their egos like that; it's not healthy to lose all your self-confidence. Plus, they're funny with those big egos."

"If any of the characters onstage is overconfident, it is you," Jesse retorted. "Ability activate! Life Eater!"

"Perfect!" cried Plitheon.

_Haliod:-300g's. Field: 900g to 700g_

"Not a bad move," Yumeí commented. "Not enough to stop us, though! Ability activate! Twin Attack!"

Haloid summons his energy to conjure a second Haloid. Their G-powers merge as if there actually _are_ two bakugan on the field.

_Haloid: G-power doubled. Field: 900g to 1400g_

"The drama and tension near the climax!" Jesse's ostentatious speech continued, gaining in theatrics the longer it went on. "Ability activate! Revealing Tempest!"

Plitheon summoned a powerful gust of wind. Haloid's conjured copy was blown to nothing but dust in seconds.

_Haloid: -400g's. Field: 900g to 1000g._

"Ability activate! Living Nightmare!" Yumeí called.

Haloid began to glow with darkus power, but the powerful winds that were still rushing around the arena blew the purple energy away. Yumeí stared in shock.

"I will not allow you to gain your power so easily," Jesse told her serenely. "Revealing Tempest forces a bakugan's G-power back to it's base level, and prevents the activation of abilities. When you attempt to use your ability cards, Plitheon gains the power instead."

_Plitheon:+400g's. Field: 1300g to 1000g._

Yumeí nodded.

"Not to shabby. Gate card open! Black Quetzalcoatl!"

_Haliod:+400g's. Field: 1300g to 1400g._

"You won't faze me so easily," Jesse responded calmly. He typed a command into his baku-meter.

_Ready, Vilantor gear._

"Battle gear, boost!"

_Plitheon: +Battle Gear. +100g's. Field: Even. 1400g's each._

"Time to finish this!" Plitheon shouted excitedly.

"Patience, Plitheon," Jesse scolded mildly. "Allow me a moment."

"Make it fast."

"He doesn't have to," Haloid pointed out. "It's an even game, and all my abilities are blocked. There is no point in making him rush."

Jesse graciously ignored the bakugan as they began to argue.

"Yumeí, you are a fair and worthy opponent. Submit to me, join the Gundalian side of your own free will, and I will be merciful to you."

Yumeí immediately burst out laughing. Jesse had no response to this, except for blinking once in shock.

Yumeí suddenly stopped, and asked, "You were serious?"

"Of course."

Yumeí started to laugh again.

"Sorry Jesse," she gasped after she regained control-and air. "You just don't know me. When the going gets tough, I get tougher!"

"Very well," Jesse said, finality ringing through his tone. "You have chosen your fate. Battle Gear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!"

_Plitheon:+300g's. Gate card destroyed. Haloid:-400g's. Field: 1700g to 1000g._

"Say good-bye!" Plitheon roared. Then he let loose the power of his Battle Gear.

"Not so fast!" Yumeí protested. "Forbidden Doom Ability, activate! Doom Resistor!"

Haloid was suddenly surrounded by a dome of black energy that absorbed Plitheon's fierce attack. Both Plitheon and Jesse were in shock.

"How can this be?!" Jesse asked. "I blocked your abilities!"

"To quote a certain piece of literature, 'Rules and schools are tools for fools. I don't give two mules for rules.'"

Jesse didn't seem to get it. Yumeí sighed.

"There's a reason why it's called a _forbidden_ ability. It defies the rules."

"Cheaters!" Plitheon complained. Yumeí smirked.

"Forbidden Doom Ability, activate! Direct Current!"

A small doom portal opened, and as Haloid reached his hand inside, he began to glow with the power.

_ Haloid:+1300g's. Field: 1700g to 2300g. Difference: 600g's_

"Boom!" Yumeí sang.

Haloid let loose an explosion. Both Jesse and Yumeí had to cover their faces to keep debris from hitting them. Plitheon was no match for that kind of force: he returned to ball form with Haloid before drifting over to Yumeí.

_Jesse life gauge: 0_

Despite being numb with shock, Jesse managed to say one more thing:

"Victory hath slipped from my grasp today."

* * *

**Yes! This took four hours to write this, if you can believe it. And with one hour of computer access a day...yeah.**

**By the way, all of Jesse's ability cards-except for revealing tempest-are in fact real. Look it up on the bakugan wiki if you don't believe me.**

**Yumeí: My quote is from "The Mysterious Benedict Society" by the way. Just to give credit so we don't get sued.**

**Me: ...Right. Anyway, please review this!**


	5. Gambling pays off

**Ok, I am on a roll! The longest chapter is over and done, so this might be the last chapter.**

**Yumeí: You have a weird idea of when to end stuff.**

**Dreamflight: If this _is_ the end.**

**Yumeí: You said "if"! ^0^**

**Dreamflight: ?**

* * *

Yumeí ran over to Jesse's side of the field, laughing with exhilaration.

"Good Brawling! Sorry that was fast, but that was just awesome! You really had me sweating when you brought out Battle Gear."

"I didn't notice," Jesse replied, a bit stiffly.

"When I battle, I have a better poker face," Yumeí told him. "But you shouldn't be too upset that you lost. Like I said, Tabitha's the only battler I can't beat. Very few brawlers, even seasoned pros, could last _two_ rounds, and even get _that close_ to winning one."

"The fact remains that I did not claim the victory," Jesse restated, a fraction of bitterness in his tone.

"Oh, stop being so depressing!" Yumeí exclaimed. "You gotta win against Princess Fabia of Neathia in a battle any day now. You can't do that if you're not confident!"

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, taken aback by this point-blank statement.

"Exactly that!" Yumeí burst in frustration.

"Which reminds me," Yumeí said, holding Plitheon out to Jesse. "you need your partner back."

"You have claimed him," he protested.

"And now I'm giving him back to you," Yumeí insisted stubbornly. "What would I do with a Gundalian Ventus bakugan? Give it to Shun?"

"Point taken, Jesse conceded.

"When you beat Fabia," she continued, handing back Plitheon, "just sit back and watch Nii-san and her tear all Ren's credibility to shreds."

"'Nii-san'?" Jesse repeated.

"Shun," Yumeí clarified.

"Remind me how you came across this information?"

Yumeí coughed. "Tabitha. Seer."

Jesse stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "..."

"No I am not crazeh," Yumeí retorted, pronouncing the final word so Jesse could see how she was spelling it in her head. "Just a bit strange."

"If you say so," Jesse shrugged.

Yumeí nodded. She began to walk in the direction of the door before turning abruptly on her heel and coming back to face Jesse.

"That's right! I won our bet!" She put on a fake thoughtful face. "You're great at Theater, right?"

"Some would say so," Jesse shrugged again. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'll give it to you straight," Yumeí said, acting businesslike. "I suck at theater, so I want you to tutor me. Just once a week. Oh, and you can't tell anyone."

"May I ask why?" Jesse inquired, his tone sarcastic.

"Well, if anyone on _my_ side found out, I'd be marked as a traitor. If anyone on _your_ side found out, _you'd_ be in trouble."

"Anything else?" Jesse asked, maintaining the sarcasm.

"No. Yes," Yumeí corrected herself. Drawing a rectangle in the air with purple doom energy, she tapped the center, and a Doom card came spinning into existence.

Handing it to Jesse, she said, "Here. This will let me know when you have a free moment and give me your coordinates so I can get to you. If it's more convenient-or safer-for you to come visit me, slash the air with the card, and a portal to my realm will open."

"Your...realm..." Jesse repeated slowly, weighing this new information.

"Don't ask. Just don't," Yumeí insisted. "I'll tell you once the war is over."

"I will hold you to that," Jesse warned. Yumeí shrugged before running off across the field.

"Gotta run!" she called over her shoulder, waving before she entered a yellow interspace portal. Jesse could do nothing but stare after her, a slightly stunned expression lingering on his facial features. Plitheon rose to his eye level.

"Get that stupid look off your face. You look like an idiot."

"She is the most intriguing human I have ever met," Jesse murmured, ignoring Plitheon's comment.

"And technically the only human you've met," Plitheon said shortly.

"Your sharp tongue tires me at times," Jesse told him, walking off the battlefield.

* * *

**Okay, so this is not the last chapter, even if it seems like it. One more. I promises.**

**Yumeí: HA! I _knew_ it! You said _if_!**

**Tabitha: Readers, please review.**

**Yumeí: When did _you_ get here?!**


	6. Hints

**Yumeí: I get the first word on this. WE are almost done with this.**

**Dreamflight: Why is the word 'we' emphasized?**

**Yumeí: I have the adventures, then you write them.**

**Dreamflight: Okay, but-**

**Yumeí: NO I DON'T TABITHA!**

**Tabitha: *from downstairs* Yes you do, and we three all know it.**

**Dreamflight: Yeah, I'll just ignore that. Kinda hard because they are both _so loud_...**

**Yumeí: Quit it! I DO NOT!**

**Dreamflight: Just read while I deal with Aya. Ash will have to talk to Tabitha about coming over to my house without invitation.**

* * *

Yumeí trotted into the control room, holding a memory card loosely in her left hand. Ren-who was working on a large-screened computer-turned to see her come over to him.

"You're back," he remarked. "Did you you get the data?"

Yumeí let out a small laugh.

"Yep. I got it all."

"Thanks a lot," Ren said as he took the memory card from her.

As he went back to his work at the computer, Yumeí remarked: "It's the least I can do. After all, our friendship isn't going to last much longer."

"Your foreshadowing is a little annoying," Ren let her know, not looking away from what he was doing.

"Well it's what I do!"

"The foreshadowing or the annoying?" Ren asked teasingly, still not looking away.

"Both!" was her cheerful reply. "Yeah the future hinting is the newer one, but-"

"Yeah," Ren interrupted, closing his eyes in slight exasperation. "You don't have to say anything else."

Yumeí nodded. "You get the point." She began to leave, but turned around again. Ren turned his head to see why she wasn't gone.

"When you build that new battlefield, you need to try the 'master alive' program if you can't get any thing else to work. Jesse Glenn needs to be the 'Neathian' agent on the other end of the infiltration."

And with that, Yumeí turned on her heel and skipped off. Ren sighed before returning to his computer. After a few silent moments, he muttered something:

"You Kazami are always giving me headaches."

* * *

**And we conclude our broadcast!**

**Yumeí: That was how I met Jesse! And yes, I really did tell Ren and Jesse all that stuff. Being the Doom Queen means I can(sorta) see the future.**

**Dreamflight: Okay, now I just have to finish the story that was _supposed_ to be done first-**

**Yumeí: Zat's the New Vestroian one, yes?**

**Dreamflight: Ja. I got a request for this, and just have been working on it nonstop.**

**Yumeí: At least this story is complete. There are so many that you've been neglecting recently...**

**Dreamflight: Give me a break. School is starting soon, so I'm always getting ready for it. Try condensing a month's worth of school shopping into five days. I have no time for extra writing.**

**Yumeí: Okay, I'll lay off. Thanks to all y'all who read, and reviewed! Keep at it!**


End file.
